cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 12
Liga Mundo Season 12 ran from September 8, 2011 to January 7, 2012. After three seasons of shrinking and consolidation, Liga Mundo expanded and grew from 20 to 25 teams and returned to the tri-divisional format with the return of the Tercera Liga. For the first time ever, no existing teams folded heading into the season. Firedog FC and De Bushalte FC applied for expansion clubs on June 24, 2011 and were accepted into the league on August 14, 2011. Then in the final week of Season 11, three more teams were added as Olympique de Conques joined August 22, 2011, Clachnacuddin joined August 25, 2011, and Ocean´s Gold joined the following day on August 26, 2011. Final Standings Regular Season Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Team of the Month Award Retirements & Departures Unless otherwise noted, the following players retired at the conclusion of the season: *'Tord Ehnholt' (Nordheim Badgers FC) fullback, age 37 - released on September 24, 2011. He played in 89 matches, scoring 3 goals with 10 assists, and was named X11 22 times. In Season 7 he had 15 X11 selections. *'Roc Taja' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) fullback, age 32 - sold by club on October 18, 2011 to Deportivo Santa Fe. At the time of his departure, Taja was ranked third in career X11 selections in the Primera Liga. He was a part of the League Champion starting eleven in Season 4 and Cup Championship Copa Cato IV in Season 11. Taja led Atlético Luz Del Mar with 250 career matches played and was 10th in the club's career scoring with 42 points. He was named to the Primera All-Star Team eight times consecutiely from Season 2 through to Season 10 (note: no all-star team was named in Season 3). *'Gerrit Cobh' (Syracuse Salty Dogs/Dun Carrig Bohs) goalkeeper, age 33 - released by the club on October 17, 2011 after three seasons of sitting on the bench. Cobh was the leading goalkeeper for the Dun Carrig Bohs during their heyday between Season 4 and Season 8 but his career effectively ended when new management consigned him to a back-up role three seasons ago. He then went two whole seasons without playing a match until his 77th and final match in Liga Mundo - which came during Season 11 on July 7, 2011. *'Henk Schot' - Transvaal Springboks midfielder, age 33 - played from Season 1 until mid-way through Season 12. An original member of the Springboks, he gained legendary status after playing his 100th match on January 19, 2010. He was released by the club during the season on December 1, 2011. At the time of his departure, he was in second-place for career matches (174) played with the Transvaal Springboks. Never a real producer on the field, the speedy Schot struggled for most of his career to earn the respect of fans and teammates – and as the second generation of midfielders, such as Van Buyten, D Botha, Verwayen, and Hörtnagl came to the fore, Henk Schot found his playing time decrease. His best days were long ago before Transvaal Springboks won their first (and to date, only) Liga Mundo championship. His best campaign was probably his first, when he finished 4th in team scoring for the ’Boks in Season 1. *'Florian Wilczek' (Dynamo Dorpat) forward, age 33 - He was sold on December 5, 2011, just one game away from his 100th legendary match. A prolific scorer, at the time of his departure Wilczek was ranked 4th in career points (55) and 2nd for career goals (55) with Dorpat. *'Richard Sonnenberg' (Dynamo Dorpat) midfielder, age 33 - Sonnenberg was one of the premier midfielders with Dynamo Dorpat, tied for 2nd in career matches played (124), 3rd for career points (60), 4th for career goals (26), and 2nd in career assists (34). He was sold by the club on December 5, 2011. *'Tégo Núñez Vizcaíno' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) midfielder, age 27 - sold by club on September 1, 2011 for $10,999,044 after playing 184 career matches with the club. *'Oscar Schmidt' (Nordheim Badgers FC) midfelder, age 34 *'Pål Schwartz' (Arcadia FC) fullback, age 34 *'Sylvester Murphy' (Arcadia FC) midfielder, age 34 *'Alf Birchall' (Guajolotes) midfielder, age 31 *'Julio Hector' (Guajolotes) forward, age 34 *'Kirill Palagin' (Vanderbilt Commodores) fullback, age 35 *'Allo Grossberg' (Vanderbilt Commodores) midfielder, age 35 *'Godfrey Roberts' (Anfield Kopites FC) forward, age 31 *'Gordon Gers' (Keville United FC) forward, age 34 *'Claus Holten' (Pumas de Zacatecas), goalkeeper age 36. An original player starting with the 1984 Duckies FC club, Holten helped lead Duckies into the Primera Liga heading into Season 5 and then to open cup titles for the club in Season 7 and Season 8. *'Troy Hendricks' (FC Jekerger) fullback, age 34 *'Carl-Fredrik Elestedt' (FC Jekerger) midfielder, age 36 *'Hans-Ove Lundstedt' (Dinamo FC) fullback, age 34 *'Ned Sellers' (Dinamo FC) forward, age 34 Notable Transfers *'Kanyovu Chelba' - transfered from Transvaal Springboks (5 GP; 1G; 0A) to Syracuse Salty Dogs for $250,000 on August 31, 2011. League MVP Bodo Kreuzer, the 29-year-old forward with Dynamo Dorpat, was voted by managers the Liga Mundo MVP for Season 12. He received 73% of votes cast, giving him a solid lead over the Primera challenger Rory Palin of Swamplandia. Kreuzer’s career spans all the way back to Season 4 when he started out in Liga Mundo with Rivendell FC. A two-time Golden Boot winner and regarded by many as the greatest player in Liga Mundo never (yet) to have played in the Primera Liga, his career achievements are all the more incredible considering two lost seasons while enduring unstable management when the club played as Dendarii FC and Irlande before finally finding a solid home in Dorpat. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career & Team Milestones VolNation Volunteers recorded their 100th league win (and became the first team in Liga Mundo to reach 100 wins) on September 15, 2011 when they defeated Templar Forsworn by the score of 2-0. Manager of the Season Led by Manager Reichlep, the Primera Liga champions VolNation Volunteers picked up the Manager Of The Season Award for Season 12 by a six-point lead over their nearest competition in the points ranking. Primera (P1) managers receive 3 points for every X11 Manager selection they earn during regular season play, Segunda (S2) managers receive 2 points, and Tercera (T3) managers receive 1 point. FINAL MANAGER RANKINGS *Reichlep (VolNation Volunteers) = 18 *Arcadian_Empire (Arcadia FC) = 12 *Runningcow (Guajolotes) = 9 *BaronZemo (Nordheim Badgers FC) = 9 *St6mm (Dynamo Dorpat) = 8 *Afrey22 (Firedog SC) = 7 *Firewater (Debate Land Orators) = 6 *Folkvar (Pumas de Zacatecas) = 6 *CodFCS (Ocean's Gold) = 5 *PremierApex (Atlético Luz Del Mar) = 3 *MudBug (Swamplandia Sinners) = 3 *IsaacSumizone (De Bushalte FC) = 2 *Rob26480 (Atlético Melloria) = 2 *Gunblade3214 (FC Jekerger) = 2 *Kevinho00 (Keville United) = 2 *Pravus_Ingruo (Syracuse Salty Dogs) = 2 Copa Cato V First Round Matches played on October 17 and October 24, 2011 *Firedog SC defeated Olympique de Conques (3-1; 3-0) *Pumas de Zacatecas defeated Atlético Melloria (1-1; 2-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (4-0; 2-2) *Debate Land Orators defeated FC Jekerger (1-1; 2-1) *Clachnacuddin defeated Vanderbilt Commodores (2-0; 0-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Dinamo FC (2-0; 2-2) *Templar Forsworn defeated De Bushalte FC (4-1; 2-2) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Estrella Roja (3-0; 3-1) *VolNation Volunteers defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (5-0; 3-0) Second Round Matches played on October 31 and November 7, 2011 *VolNation Volunteers defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (5-0; 2-1) *Anfield Kopites FC defeated Swamplandia Sinners (3-1; 4-1) *Guajolotes defeated Templar Forsworn (1-0; 3-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Transvaal Springboks (4-1; 5-1) *Arcadia FC defeated Clachnacuddin (2-0; 3-0) *Keville United FC defeated Debate Land Orators (2-4; 3-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Ocean´s Gold (1-0; 1-1) *Pumas de Zacatecas defeated Firedog SC (3-0; 2-1) Quarter-Finals Matches played on November 14 and November 21, 2011 *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Anfield Kopites FC (3-1; 0-0) *Guajolotes defeated Keville United FC (3-2; 3-3) *Arcadia FC defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (1-0; 2-0) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Pumas de Zacatecas (1-1; 4-2) Semi-Finals Matches played on November 28 and December 5, 2011 *Guajolotes defeated Dynamo Dorpat (5-3; 3-1) *Arcadia FC defeated VolNation Volunteers (2-1; 2-1) Copa Cato V Finals Matches played on December 12 and December 19, 2011 *Guajolotes defeated Arcadia FC (2-0; 1-0) Gloria de Verano Cup Cup play kicks off September 12 when the Gloria de Verano Cup returns to Liga Mundo for the first time in seven seasons. The random-seeded single-game elimination tournament will be hosted at neutral sites throughout Liga Mundo with the two teams playing at stadiums outside their usual division. "The Cup will give Liga Mundo fans the opportunities to see some visiting teams in competition they wouldn't normally get to see," stated Commissioner Botha after the fixtures for the first round were announced. Eighteen teams will play in the first round while seven teams gets byes into the next round; these seven teams along with VolNation and Nordheim will host the first-round matches. First Round Matches played on September 12, 2011 *De Bushalte FC defeated FC Jekerger 3-1 (at Atlético Luz Del Mar) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Vanderbilt Commodores 1-0 (at VolNation) *Pumas de Zacatecas defeated VolNation Volunteers 5-3 (at Firedog SC) *Anfield Kopites FC defeated Atlético Melloria 5-3 (at Debate Land Orators) *Dinamo FC defeated Olympique de Conques 2-1 (at Nordheim Badgers FC) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Nordheim Badgers FC 2-1 (at Guajolotes) *Arcadia FC defeated Swamplandia Sinners 5-2 (at Keville United FC) *Syracuse Salty Dogs defeated Templar Forsworn 2-1 (at Clachnacuddin) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Dynamo Dorpat 2-2 (8-7 PK) (at Estrella Roja) Second Round Matches played on September 19, 2011 *Anfield Kopites FC defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs 3-0 (at FC Jekerger) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Debate Land Orators 3-1 (at Vanderbilt Commodores) *Keville United FC defeated Dinamo FC 4-1 (at VolNation Volunteers) *Firedog SC defeated De Bushalte FC 1-0 (at Atlético Melloria) *Transvaal Springboks defeated RMI Armed Forces FC 3-2 (at Olympique de Conques) *Guajolotes defeated Pumas de Zacatecas 5-0 (at Swamplandia Sinners) *Arcadia FC defeated Estrella Roja 3-1 (at Templar Forsworn) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Clachnacuddin 1-1 (6-5 PK) (at Dynamo Dorpat) Quarter-Finals Matches played on September 26, 2011 *Guajolotes defeated Ocean´s Gold 2-0 (at De Bushalte FC) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Firedog SC 2-0 (at Dinamo FC) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Arcadia FC 4-1 (at RMI Armed Forces FC) *Anfield Kopites FC defeated Keville United FC 3-1 (at Syracuse Salty Dogs) Semi-Finals Matches played on October 3, 2011 *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Transvaal Springboks 4-0 (at Pumas de Zacatecas) *Anfield Kopites FC defeated Guajolotes 2-1 (at Ocean´s Gold) Gloria de Verano Cup Finals Match played on October 10, 2011 *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Anfield Kopites FC 1-0 OT (at Arcadia FC) Press Releases & Previews JANUARY 7, 2012 - VolNation Wins One For The Thumb In an especially hard fought season, the VolNation Mighty Volunteers did what they set out to do: win their 5th title in 12 seasons. On paper, this was clearly one of the dominant teams coming into the season, and had just come off of a heartbreaking second place finish to Swamplandia last season, but could they make it to the top if the mountain again? As the Mighty Vols players find themselves sizing for rings while the jubilant VolNation fans continue to parade the goals carried out from Neyland Stadium, let us review this championship season. Entering the season, the highly feared midfield combination of Arthur Basso, Michael Pitts and Kayode Giwa would start shorthanded, as an injury to Basso would keep him on the sidelines for three weeks. That was only the beginning of the injury bug as keeper Christopher Rojas would depart from the 1st match with an injury and Giwa would go out in the the first Cup match for extended periods of time. By the time all returned, it was round four, but through the use of a 4-2-4, the Mighty Vols were 2-0-1 and right around the top. With the team fully reunited, the Mighty Vols went on a tear, going 5-1-1 over the next 7 matches and establishing a 6 point lead over the league. Things looked great for the Mighty Vols at that point, and many fans were hoping this could be wrapped up early to give time for development of the youngsters. However, that's when the wheels fell off the bus. It started when the Mighty Vols were swept by Arcadia in the Copa Cato V semis and was destroyed in the Rumble in the Jungle by Atlético Luz Del Mar. It looked like that would just be a minor blip with a key win against Transvaal Springboks, but Arcadia FC wasn't done with VolNation, pulling out a last second goal to take a 1-0 win and more importantly eradicating the VolNation spread against the field. In a four team race with only three matches left, a home win against Guajolotes was needed to re-establish dominance, but that didn't happen as the clubs battled to a 0-0 draw. With Atlético Luz Del Mar only gaining a draw that week, the field was down to three, but with Guajolotes with the advantage and Swamplandia ready in case of a stumble. Now wins were critical with help needed, and the Mighty Vols finally got both with a win against Templar Forsworn and Nordheim Badgers FC beating Guajolotes. Swamplandia also helped out the Mighty Vols by drawing against Anfield Kopites FC, thus taking themselves out of contention, but it all would rest on the last match against Anfield. With the lead once again, a win or draw would give VolNation the title, but with the recent history and the strength Anfield showed in their match against Swamplandia, this was by no means a given. With the title on the line, the Mighty Vols came out giving it everything they had. Firing shot after shot at Anfield, it was Giwa first connecting with a header for the lead. Moments later, it was forward Chad Goodwin connecting on a breakaway for a 2-0 lead. However, Anfield would hold firm there, despite the number of shots taken against them, and get one back when forward Senan Magnisson would take advantage of the injury to defender Mark Blankenship to get close and score. However, the legendary Chad Goodwin would not let his personal quest for #5 be derailed and ripped in a long range shot the give VolNation that insurance goal and the title. Team Pages *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks Category:Liga Mundo Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:United Cybernations Football Associations